Releasing Tension
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: (Takes place in Season 2) Taylor has noticed that Daryl seems more tense than others ever since Sophia disappeared. She takes him deep into the woods so they can be alone, hoping he'll open up and talk about everything bothering him. Things quickly take an unexpected turn... Daryl x OC, one-shot


**Author's Note!**

**This story was written purely for a friend. If it gets enough love, I might make an actual story involving Taylor and Daryl. Might. Anyway, I hope you dudes and girls enjoy this as much as my friend did. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is Taylor. She is my own OC. I do not own any characters of The Walking Dead or anything involving the show. If I did, things would be different.**

**Now to the story!**

oOoOo

Daryl sat facing away from the group as he cleaned his arrows while the others finished their late suppers. The group was silent while they ate. Cicadas could be heard singing all around them. Every now and again someone would murmur something in hopes of starting a conversation, but it never happened. Ever since Sophia vanished everyone seemed to be more tense than usual, even Shane. Daryl could understand why. Such an innocent girl lost in such a fucked up world…that kind of thing doesn't even like to be seen in movies. Why would anyone be any less anxious with it actually happening? Even though they were at the farm that seemed to be the safest place since the CDC in Atlanta, everyone still had a creeping fear that Sophia would be gone forever and that all hope for anything might as well be given up right here and right now.

Daryl barely turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching. He let the faintest hint of a smile slip as Taylor Thomas, his lover before and after the world went to shit, sat next to him. She watched him with vibrant eyes as he silently asked her what she wanted. She smiled at him, a mixture of sorrow, comfort, and love radiating from her. He looked away from her, setting his now clean arrow with the others, and rubbed his weary eyes.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" She murmured in his ear.

He turned to her, eyeing her over with the smallest of smirks. Did she really want to go and do _that_? Now, of all times? She chuckled nervously when she caught the glint in his eye, telling her just what he was thinking she meant.

She rolled her eyes with a flustered smile. "Just to talk, Dar-bear."

"There ain't no such thing as just talkin' with you, Princess." He smirked a touch wider when she gave an offended look. "Get your knifes. I'll tell the others where we're goin'."

She nodded, going in the opposite direction as him so they could leave for a while. _'Maybe talking about Sophia and everything will help loosen him up some. He's so stressed lately…'_ She thought to herself as she bit her nails. She paused, turning to watch as he shouldered his bow and arrows. She silently sighed to herself before looking for her knifes.

oOoOoHeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

Taylor had Daryl by the hand as she led them deeper and deeper into the woods. They seemed to move as one as they somewhat gracefully dodged anything that could possibly attract any Walkers.

"How much further are you gonna take me, woman?" Daryl whispered.

"I don't think we could go any further since we've already gone all the way." She whispered back as she looked over her shoulder, a proud smile curving her lips. He shook his head and lightly laughed at her.

They continued walking for another few minutes before finally emerging into a small clearing. Taking a quick glance around Daryl spotted a large boulder big enough for them to both comfortably relax on. He led her over to it, both setting their respective weapons to the side, and laying back on it to watch the stars. Both seemed happy with the silence until curiosity finally broke through Daryl.

"So why did ya want ta come all the way out here?"

She rolled to her side, propping her head up with her hand, and sighed. "I want you to talk about everything that's stressing you out."

He went frigid, trying his best to hide the uncomfortable feeling from his beloved girlfriend. He stiffly shrugged his shoulders. "Ain't nothin' to talk about."

"Daryl, please don't do this. I know you're tense and stressful. I don't like that. I want you to be happy, even if it's only for a little while." She went to run her fingers through his dirty hair, but he gently pushed her hand away as he sat up. He may be annoyed, but he wouldn't dare be rough with her in irritation.

"I said there ain't nothin' to talk 'bout." He spat the words out with a warning of caution lacing them. He had to admit, she was right. He was very stressed out. Normally he wouldn't get so irked so quickly, especially since she was only trying to help him.

Taylor sat back, eyes wide at his tone, and mouth slightly agape. She clenched her jaw while her hands balled into fists. She watched silently as he got up from the boulder, slowly pacing back and forth. She closed her eyes, calming herself, then opened her eyes to speak.

"Damn it, Daryl, there is. There is no one around. Will you please just let me help you release some of that tension? I don't even care how you want it to be released. I just want you to be a little more relaxed."

"You don't care how?" He asked in a low voice. She wouldn't dare say it out loud, but such a tone made her quiver in desire.

"No, I don't."

"You're gonna regret sayin' that, Princess."

He whipped around to face her, grabbing her wrist in the same motion, and tugged her towards him. She gasped when he pressed their bodies together and smashed his lips onto hers. Immediately her lips fell into sync with his. She let her hands grip the leather vest covering his chest as he slid his hands up her arms to hold her head in place. He threaded his fingers through her dark, chocolate colored locks and gripped it at the roots to keep her in place. He bit her bottom lip, tugging it down to open her mouth and shove his tongue in.

Taylor mewled as Daryl's tongue ran over every crevice in her mouth. She started leaning back, pulling him with her, while his tongue found hers and began a battle for dominance. He released his hold on her instead placing his hands upon the boulder's surface on either side of her.

He thrust his pelvis down onto hers, making her quietly moan. Needing to feel his skin Taylor skillfully pushed his leather vest down his shoulders. He sat up, helping her remove the piece of clothing and tossing it aside. The moment it was hastily thrown to the ground Taylor's hands found the button and zipper of Daryl's jeans, undoing them as quickly as possible to shove them down as well.

"Off." Daryl grumbled as he lifted Taylor's shirt over her head. He swooped down, licking the top of her left breast, up her chest, and over her throat to her chin. He dipped his head back down toward her breasts to watch his own movements when he brought his hands up grab them. He roughly kneaded them before reaching around her slim body and unhooked her bra. He hesitated for only a moment to watch her body as her chest heaved up and down due to her ragged breathing.

"Daryl." She breathed. She grabbed his hands and forced them onto her breasts. "Touch me!"

He wasted no time in following her breathless request. His mouth was suddenly attached to one of her nipples while his fingers teased the other. Taylor's head rolled to the side in pleasure as he sucked, licked, and nibbled at one of her pink, perked up nubs. She closed her eyes to focus on the hand on her other breast. He gently let his fingertips run all across it, especially over the nipple. When he realized it was getting hard he began to roll it between his index finger and thumb, giving a few harsh tugs every now and again.

Suddenly Taylor released a loud moan and gripped Daryl's shoulders as he slowly brought out the finger he had shoved inside her. She didn't even realize he made his way into her pants, let alone her underwear. Once his finger was completely out, he slammed it back in, managing to make her cry out again.

"You're so wet for me, baby…" He murmured into her ear before nibbling at it.

"Oh, God. Give it to me, Daryl. Please. I want you! No, I _need_ you to fuck me!"

"That's what I was waitin' for." Daryl let his sexy half smile slip as he carefully pushed Taylor onto her back and yanked her pants and underwear off in one motion. He blindly threw them to the side as he removed the rest of his clothing. He leaned over her, taking in her beauty momentarily before remembering what she had begged of him.

"I'm not gonna go easy." He warned as he lined up his rock hard cock with her dripping entrance.

"Good." She bit her lip playfully as she smiled up at her lover.

He locked eyes with her, not daring to move a single inch until she least expected it. When that second came he slammed into her as hard as he could. A scream of pain and ecstasy ripped through her as Daryl began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. Taylor threw her head back, a symphony of moans and screams of lustful profanity and his name filled the night air around them.

Daryl was lost in the high he was feeling. All he was aware of was the wet warmth the love of his live provided him and the precious sounds and words escaping those plump, reddened lips of hers. He watched as her face contorted in every way possible in the pleasure he was giving her. He loved the way her back arched and her body convulsed as she climbed higher and higher to her release. It was a sight he would never tire of.

Taylor felt the familiar burning in the pit of her stomach signaling her climax. She clenched her eyes shut as felt herself losing control. She succeeded in matching Daryl's unbelievably fast, animalistic movements before allowing herself to release around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clutching him for dear life as she rode out her orgasm with a final satisfied shout of his name.

"Daryl!" She yelled almost at the top of her lungs.

The man thrusting into her bit her shoulder as her walls clenched around him, pushing him over the edge of oblivion. With several slow, harsh thrusts he came inside of her, neither truly caring at the moment, as they came down from their high together.

Daryl rolled off of Taylor to lie beside her on the boulder. He kept her in his arms as they both tried to even their breathing and slow their racing heartbeats. He placed his chapped his lips against her sweat slicked forehead while petting her curled hair. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. He was only aware of the world again when Taylor's soft voice broke through the silence.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon."

He glanced down at the girl curled against his chest. He felt the corner of his lips just barely tugging upward.

"…I love ya, too, Princess."

"Mm." She hummed happily, snuggling closer to him. He chuckled at her before pulling back to look her in the eye.

"We should prob'ly go 'fore they all start to freak out on us."

"Ugh." Taylor groaned as she sat up. "I don't wanna go back."

"We can go straight to the tent." He offered, a hint of lust seeping into his words.

"For round two, I suppose?" She laughed as she slid off the boulder and began to redress herself.

"Only if ya think you're up for it." He challenged with a smirk. He followed her lead and began dressing himself as well.

"Oh, honey, you know as well as I do that I'm _always_ up for it."

With excited smiles the couple finished dressing, grabbed their weapons, and rushed back to the farm to have another round of 'releasing tension'.


End file.
